


King James Version

by DrummerWench



Category: Christian Bible, Lord of the Rings (Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerWench/pseuds/DrummerWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I wrote for "If Other Authors Wrote LotR" on another board.  Now with additional chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Book of Frodo

**The Book of Frodo**

_Here follows a reading from the Book of Frodo, chapter 1, verses 3 through 12._

_3_ And it came to pass that Eru spake unto the prophet Gandalf, saying, _4_ gird thy loins, take up thy staff and go unto the Shire, even unto the land of the Halflings, and speak unto the inhabitants therof as I shall instruct thee.

_5_ Therefore the prophet Gandalf girded his loins, took up his staff and went unto the land of the Halflings.

_6_ Now in those days, there dwelt in Hobbiton, in the midst of the Shire, an upright Halfling whose name was Frodo, son of Drogo.  His inheritance was vast, and among his possessions was the great ring most precious.

_7_ Now the prophet Gandalf came unto the land of the Halflings, even unto Hobbiton, and spake unto Frodo as Eru had commanded him, saying, _8_ thus saith Eru, thou shalt take the ring, even the great ring most precious and thou shalt go forth, thou and thy servant Samwise, to the ends of the earth, even to the Mountain of Doom, and there shalt thou cast the great ring into the fiery depths.

_9_ Then said Frodo unto Gandalf, thou knowest I am short of stature and meek.  Thou art foremost among the mighty and great among the wise. _10_  Wilt thou not take the great ring, and keep it or destroy it as thou wilt?

_11_ Then said Gandalf, do not tempt me, for thou knowest that I have great power, and the ring addeth power to power, thus even the wise may be cast down.

_12_ Therefore said Frodo, let it be as thou hast spoken.

_Here ends the reading from the Book of Frodo, in the King James Version.  
_


	2. The Book of Frodo, Chapter 2

_Here follows a reading from the Book of Frodo, chapter 2, verses 1 through 9._   
  


_1 _Now Frodo had two kinsmen, Meriadoc of the house of Brandybuck and Peregrin of the house of Took.  _2 _And these two had conspired with Samwise to know all that had passed between Gandalf the prophet and their kinsman Frodo.  This they did not of evil in their hearts, but of love.

_3 _Now it came to pass that when Frodo with his servant Samwise came out from Hobbiton and passed through the Shire that they sojourned with Meriadoc and Peregrin before the boundaries of the Shire.  _4 _And these two kinsmen, knowing Frodo purposed to pass beyond the Shire, even into the Wild, said unto him, with thee we shall go, wherever thou goest.

_5 _Then said Frodo, know you not that I fly but from danger into greater danger?  Follow me not at your peril!

_6 _And they said unto him, did not Gandalf the prophet and Gildor of the Elves say unto thee (for Peregrin had speech with Gildor), take those thou canst trust?  Thou mayest trust us to keep thy secrets and thy life, but trust us not to let thee fly alone into the Wild.  _7 _Intreat us not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, we will go; and where thou lodgest, we will lodge.

_8 _And Frodo said, as the wise ones have said, so shall I do.  And great is my joy in the company of my kinsmen!

_9 _Then they made ready to depart even upon the morrow, for fear of the horsemen clad in black.  
  


_Here ends the reading from the Book of Frodo, in the King James Version._   
  


PS. Verse 7 is pretty much verbatim from the Book of Ruth, leaving out the bits about dying and burial…


End file.
